A Special Friend REVISED EDITION
by robotboyfan
Summary: Well a long time coming but it's finally here a rewrite of one of my earliest fanfics!  Constantly tormented by School Bully Kurt and his older brother Tommy desperately wishes for a friend who can protect him. His wish is about to come true.
1. A Bad Day For Tommy

**I do not own Robotboy That's right! A revised (Or atleast updated)version of A Special Friend! It may look the same now but changes will become apparent as the story goes.  
><strong>

**I do not own Robotboy**

It was a cloudy autumn afternoon in the Bay Area. The bell rang at the Bay Area school and lots of kids started heading home. Two of them were chatting with one another.

"Gus you really gotta stop throwing paper balls at the kid in front of you." The blonde boy said.

"How else am I suppose to entertain myself? School is sooooo boring." said the ginger boy.

Suddenly the boy who Gus was talking to was picked up off the ground and slammed against the wall.

_Oh great here we go again_ he thought.

"Hi Tommy." said Kurt. "Ready for another scraping?"

"Lets just get this over with." said Tommy knowing too well what was gonna happen next. Being beaten to a pulp while Gus cowered behind some garbage cans nearby was becoming a regular occurrence for him.

"Leave him alone!" a voice shouted from behind them.

Kurt turned around to see Lola with a really annoyed look on her face. Kurt dropped Tommy like a hot potato who landed on the ground with a thud.

"Fine." he said then he grabbed Tommy's wrist and pulled of a watch.

"But I get to have a little fun."

"Hey give that back!" cried Tommy.

Kurt dropped the watch on the ground and stomped on it.

"HEY!" shouted Tommy.

Kurt just snickered and left. Tommy picked up the remains of his watch.

"Oh man I had this for ages." he said sadly.

Gus returned from he's hiding place.

"Oh well just another thing to add to your birthday list."

Tommy just sighed as he remembered that tomorrow was his tenth birthday.

"All I want for my birthday this year is for someone who can teach that guy a lesson!"

"Well don't look at me." said Gus opening a jumbo size bag of potato chips.

"Oh please you couldn't teach a four-year-old how to play Snap." said Lola.

"Why would I want to?" asked Gus with his mouth full.

"Come on let's go to your house Tommy." said Lola ignoring Gus.

"Yeah OK." said Tommy getting up but then a strap on his yellow backpack snapped off.

"Oh man not again!" he cried.

"Think there's room on you're list for a new backpack?" asked Lola.

Tommy's backpack was really old In fact he had it since he was six or seven and it used belong to his brother. It was so old the straps started snapping off and instead of buying him a new one his mother always just sewed them back on. So the backpack was now covered in stitches and patches.

Tommy, Gus and Lola were heading to Tommy's house while Tommy was holding the broken strap in place. He was just heading up the steps of his house when he heard a small crashing sound from behind him and now his backpack was as light as a feather.

"Err Tommy?" Gus called out.

Tommy turned around to see a pile of paper and schoolbooks on the pavement.

"Oh no!" cried Tommy and tried to pick everything up but kept dropping them.

"I'll help you." said Lola.

Just then the door to Tommy's house opened Tommy's mother came out obviously hearing the commotion.

"Oh dear what happen here?" she asked.

"His bag broke big time." said Gus pointing to Tommy's backpack which now had a huge hole at the bottom.

"Oh I'll soon fix that." said Deb picking up the backpack and bringing it in the house.

Tommy just sighed sadly.

"Why can't I just have a new one?" he asked.

"Well it will become too small for you soon then she'll have to get you a new one." Lola pointed out.

"I guess." said Tommy sadly.

Tommy entered the house and went upstairs but half way up Donnie pushed past him making him drop everything.

"Out of my way Dork!" he sneered.

Tommy sighed again and picked everything back up. He went up to his room and chucked all his school stuff on his bed.

"Come on Tommy cheer up." said Lola."Things are hard now what with your brother and Kurt and all. But it'll get better."

Tommy just sat on his bed head in his hands.

"You don't know what it's like Lola even if I do my best to stay out of Donnie's way I still seem to get beaten down by him on a regular basis. It's like he goes out of his way to make sure I'm miserable! And I can't even avoid a beating at school because of Kurt!"

"In case you haven't noticed dude he beats me down too." said Gus thoughtlessly.

Tommy glared at his friend.

"Gus do me a favour...shut up!"

Gus just tucked in to his bag of potato chips. Lola sighed.

"You know Gus. He'll do just about anything to be noticed."

"Well maybe not _anything." _Gus commented.

"Let's play a video game Tommy." said Lola.

Tommy nodded still feeling down.

"OK."

To Be Continued...

**OK that will do. Not much really needed changing here just fixed some spelling mistakes and added an extra scene but hey this is just an introductory chapter. You'll start noticing some changes as the story goes on. Promise. Seriously I have plans for this rewrite.**


	2. A New Friend

**I do not own Robotboy**

It was early next morning. Tommy was still in bed fast asleep. Suddenly someone calling him from outside woke him up. Tommy got out of bed with a grunt and opened his window.

"What!" he called down a little annoyed.

Then Tommy noticed that Lola and Gus were the ones who were calling him and also noticed three packages next to them 2 small ones and a huge one.

"Where did those come from?" he asked.

"I don't know they were there when we got here." said Lola.

"I'd love to see what's in that big one." said Gus staring hungrily at it.

"They're addressed to you Tommy." said Lola as she examined them.

"Really? OK wait there." said Tommy slightly confused as he didn't remember ordering anything. Tommy grabbed some clothes and got dressed.

It took them all a few minutes to get the huge package up to Tommy's room as it was pretty heavy.

"Where do you think these came from?" asked Tommy.

"No idea." said Lola. "But it is your birthday today you have any relatives in another country?"

"No not that I know of." said Tommy. This actually made him forget that today was his birthday.

"Yeah Tommy has hit the big 1 0" said Gus.

Tommy picked up one of the small packages.

"Well since there addressed to me I guess it's OK to open them." said Tommy with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah open them open them!" cried Gus bouncing up and down like a jumping bean.

Tommy opened the small package.

"Woah!" he cried.

"What is it?" asked Lola.

Tommy pulled out a silvery backpack with blue studs on the top. It looked as if it was made of metal.

"Awesome!" cried Gus.

"Yeah looks like you got your new backpack Tommy." said Lola. "A pretty cool one too."

"Yeah but who sent it? And how did they know I wanted a new one?" asked Tommy.

Lola and Gus just shrugged.

Tommy put the backpack down next to him and opened the smallest package then dropped it in shock.

"OK now I'm getting a little scared" he said timidly.

"What?" asked Lola.

Tommy picked up the package and revealed an orange watch.

"What is going on?" asked Lola a little freaked out herself now.

"I don't know." said Tommy staring at the watch. "What are these buttons for?"

"Lemme me see lemme see!" cried Gus trying to grab the watch from Tommy's hand.

"Gus be careful! You'll break it!" cried Tommy.

Just then Gus accidentally pressed one of the buttons and almost instantly a strange sound came from the huge package.

"What was that?" asked Lola. Then the trio jumped about a foot in the air when they heard a banging noise from inside.

"I think there's something alive in there." said a now really freaked out Lola clutching Tommy's hand.

Tommy bravely rushed to package.

"Er hello? Is someone in there?" he called out.

The banging stopped but no answer came.

"Hang on I'll get you out!" Tommy called again and started tearing open the package and a blinding green light came out. Tommy covered his eyes and stepped back. He uncovered his eyes to see a small figure in the light. He was small and his head looked similar to the shape of Tommy's new backpack. Before Tommy could do anything else the figure stepped out of the package. Tommy gasped as he recognised him. The figure was blue and had aquamarine eyes he also had huge antennas.

"Wow." said Tommy in amazement. "It it's …"

"A ROBOT!" cried Gus rushing right up to the little figure.

WOW Tommy you are so lucky!" he shouted.

The little robot whimpered ran behind the package he came in.

"Gus you're scaring him!" snapped Tommy.

"Him?" Lola asked confused.

"yeah him." said Tommy.

"That's Robotboy!"

"Who?" asked Lola quite surprised.

"He's Robotboy." Tommy said again still trying to recover from the shock.

"Dude I still can't believe you got a robot for your birthday!" cried Gus. He rushed up to where Robotboy was hiding but Tommy grabbed his wrist.

"Oh no you're not scaring him again." said Tommy sternly.

Tommy quietly walked behind the package to see the little robot curled in a ball looking very scared.

"Hi." said Tommy.

Robotboy let out another whimper and took a couple of steps back.

"It's OK I'm not gonna hurt you." said Tommy trying to calm him down. He held out his hand for Robotboy to shake.

"My name's Tommy."

Robotboy stared at Tommy for a few seconds and then at his hand.

"It's OK I just wanna shake hands." said Tommy gently. "It's a way we say hello."

Robotboy hesitantly lifted his hand and shook Tommy's.

Lola walked up to them.

"Hi there I'm Lola" she said.

When Robotboy saw Lola he took a few steps back.

"It's OK she's my friend." said Tommy but Robotboy didn't move. Gus went up behind Tommy and Lola staring at the little robot.

"What's the matter can't you talk?"

Tommy punched Gus in the arm.

"Gus don't be rude!" he snapped.

Just then some strange sounds came from Tommy's new watch.

"Oh what now?" said Gus.

Tommy pressed a button and a holographic image of an elderly person appeared. Robotboy noticed this and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Hello there Robotboy" said Moshimo waving.

Robotboy waved back.

Tommy just stood there awestruck.

"H.. hi" he said nervously.

"Hello Tommy I see my packages arrived safely." said Moshimo.

"Yeah" said Tommy rather excited that Moshimo sent Robotboy over here. After hearing that Robotboy was gonna be sent somewhere safe he never dreamed it will be here.

Gus came up to Robotboy.

"Soooooooo you like it here?" asked Gus giving him a friendly nudge. Unfortunately that nudge caused Robotboy to whimper and run to the other side of the room.

"Ah yes I'm afraid that Robotboy is rather timid at the moment." said Moshimo.

"Yeah I noticed." said Tommy sadly.

"Don't worry" said Moshimo "He just needs to get used to you."

"That's good." said Lola.

"Seems he can't talk though." said Gus earning him a glare from Tommy.

"Give him time He's still learning." laughed Moshimo. "Can I ask you to keep Robotboy a secret? Just until there is no danger to him."

"Sure." said Tommy.

"Of course" said Lola.

"You got it" said Gus.

With that the image disappeared.

"Wow this is awesome!" said Tommy he walked up to Robotboy.

"Don't worry Robotboy I'm sure you'll like it here."

"Tommy are you still up there?" called Deb. Then Tommy heard footsteps coming towards his door.

"Oh no my mum's coming we gotta hide Robotboy." said Tommy slightly panicky.

"Tommy Gus pushed a button on your watch and then we heard Robotboy inside the package. Try pressing it again." suggested Lola.

Tommy pressed the button that Gus pressed awhile ago. Robotboy shrunk and his antennas withdrew into his head. Now he just looked like your everyday robot toy.

"That's pretty cool." said Tommy picking up the now deactivated Robotboy.

Deb opened Tommy's bedroom door.

"Hello there birthday boy." she said giving Tommy a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Hehe Muuum not in front of my friends." said Tommy.

Deb noticed the robot in Tommy's hand.

"I don't remember this toy." she said.

"Err that's because I brought it myself." said Tommy quickly.

"Oh I see." said Deb then she noticed his backpack.

"Well I came up here to give you your backpack back now that I've fixed it but I see you don't need it anymore." she said.

"Yeah I got him it." lied Lola.

"Well come on downstairs Tommy. You're presents aren't gonna open themselves are they?" said Deb.

"OK I'll be down in a minute." said Tommy.

Deb went to get the others up.

"Well what shall we do with him while you do that?" asked Lola pointing to Robotboy. Tommy went up to his bed and put Robotboy on the shelf above it.

"He'll be OK up here for now." said Tommy.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!" said Gus excitedly.

With that the trio went downstairs unknowing that a small flying object that seemed to be nothing more than a harmless fly was watching them.

**I suppose you've noticed that I've merged chapter two and chapter three together. ^ ^ Yeah I thought it would flow better as one chapter.**


	3. Stormy Weather

**Sorry for hiatus. Here's chapter 3!  
><strong>

**I do not own Robotboy.**

Far off the Bay Area was a small island with a volcano that looked like a monster. Inside was a huge screen that showed the deactivated Robotboy sitting on the shelf. Someone was watching the whole fiasco.

"Ha does Moshimo really think that a child could protect his precious robot?" said Kamikazi.

Kamikazi reached for the table only to find there was nothing there.

"CONSTANTINE WHERE'S MY TAPAS!" he yelled.

Almost instantly another huge person came in to the room with a big bowl of tapas.

"Here you go Boss" said Constantine. Kamikazi gobbled up the tapas and continued to watch the screen.

"Since Robotboy seems to have a phobia of everything and everyone around him he should be easy to capture." he said.

"Err Boss Robotboy doesn't seem to be scared of that blonde kid." pointed out Constantine.

"True but one stupid kid can't do anything to stop us." said Kamikazi and with that he hobbled of to the other room.

"By tomorrow Robotboy will be mine! Come Constantine we have much to prepare."

Back at Tommy's house Tommy was just opening his last birthday present which was a Human Fist action figure.

"Awesome thanks Mum." he said.

Tommy has had an awesome birthday he got lots of presents from everyone. (except Donnie)

"I'm glad you like it dear." said Deb.

Suddenly Tommy's eyes widened. All this excitement made him forget about his best present ever.

"Mum can I take my presents upstairs?" he asked.

"Sure you can dear. But be down for cake soon." said Deb.

With that Tommy Lola and Gus went upstairs.

Tommy entered his room and took Robotboy from the shelf then activated him.

"Hey there Robot Dude" said Gus walking up to Robotboy but Robotboy rushed behind Tommy.

"Hey come on what's with you?" asked Gus getting annoyed. Robotboy whimpered and clutched on to Tommy.

"Gus you're not helping!" Lola snapped.

"Sheesh I'm just trying to say hello." protested Gus.

"Wow Tommy. Robotboy seems to like you." said Lola observing the small robot clutching on to Tommy's leg.

Tommy smiled.

"Looks that way."

Robotboy looked up at Tommy looking very shy.

"Don't worry." soothed Tommy. "No one here is gonna hurt you."

...

That night it was raining cats and dogs.

Lola and Gus had to spend the night. The trio were watching the rain pour with Robotboy staying near Tommy.

"Wow it's really coming down" said Lola.

"Tell me about it" said Tommy.

Suddenly there was a thunderclap Robotboy whimpered and clutched to Tommy.

"Its OK Robotboy were safe in here." assured Tommy patting the little robot on the head.

Then there was an even louder thunderclap and everyone screamed with fright.

That thunderclap happened to cause a blackout so Tommy switched on his torch.

"Is everyone OK?" he asked.

"Yeah just a little shaken." said Lola.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh I think I wet myself." moaned Gus.

"Ewwwwww! Gus we don't all wanna know!" cried Lola.

Tommy began searching the room for Robotboy but couldn't find him anywhere.

"Where'd Robotboy go?" he asked nervously.

"I don't know." said Lola.

Tommy then noticed his door was open.

"Oh no not good!" he cried. "I'll go find him wait here."

Tommy exited his room and went down the hallway.

"Robotboy where are you?" He asked quietly not wanting to wake his family up.

Tommy went downstairs and looked around the living area.

"Come on Robotboy please come out." said Tommy starting to get a little desperate.

Then there was more thunder and Tommy heard a scream from the kitchen. Tommy hurried in but couldn't see anything at first. Then he got a hunch and lifted up the tablecloth. Sure enough Robotboy was sitting under the table hugging his legs with his eyes squeezed shut.

"You OK?" asked Tommy. Robotboy flinched and looked up to see Tommy.

"It's OK" said Tommy. "That thunderclap scared me too."

Robotboy stared then crawled from under the table and into Tommy's arms knocking him over.

Tommy was a little taken back but held the little robot close.

"It's OK Ro. Don't be scared. Everything will be OK."

Robotboy looked at Tommy slightly surprised by his sudden nickname. Tommy seemed to have surprised himself.

"Wow did I really just call you that?" he asked laughing slightly.

Robotboy just nodded.

"You know..." said Tommy. "I like it. It suits you."

Robotboy smiled slightly obviously liking too.

"There's a smile." cheered Tommy.

Then there was yet another thunderclap making Robotboy clutch to Tommy again.

Tommy couldn't help but smile.

"It's OK Ro it's just thunder. Come on let's go back upstairs."

Tommy took Robotboy's hand and led him back upstairs.

**I think that will do. Can't really think of where to go from here. Sooo yeah slightly different from last time.**


	4. The First Attempt

**I do not own Robotboy.**

The next day was Sunday, Lola and Gus were waiting in the park for Tommy as it was his turn to take out the garbage. Lola sighed tiredly and Gus tapped his foot impatiently.

"Here he comes!" called Lola as she saw Tommy coming.

"Hey guys." greeted Tommy.

"What took ya?" asked Gus.

Tommy put his new backpack down on the grass and pulled out a deactivated Robotboy.

"Sorry, my brother again." he said.

Tommy activated Robotboy who looked around his new surroundings and started trembling.

"It's OK were just outside." said Tommy.

Gus took a frisbee from Tommy's bag, and threw it at Robotboy.

"Hey Robotboy! Think fast!" he called. The frisbee hit the poor robot in the head making him fall over. This made him whimper and curl up into a ball.

"Gus what did you do that for?" demanded Tommy.

"What?" Gus protested. "All he had to do was catch it!"

"You need to remember that Robotboy is new to this world he doesn't fully understand how it works yet." said Tommy still a little annoyed.

He went to help Robotboy up.

"You OK?" he asked.

Robotboy nodded. He picked up the frisbee and started to examine it.

"That's called a frisbee." informed Tommy. "You throw it to someone and they try to catch it."

Robotboy stared at the frisbee, then threw it at Gus really hard sending him flying into some nearby shrubs. This earned him a laugh out of both Lola and Tommy.

"That was good Ro, but not so hard next time OK?" laughed Tommy.

Gus came out of the shrubs looking unamused, he was covered in leaves and thistles.

"Why you little rust-bucket!"

He attempted to grab Robotboy but Tommy stood in front of him.

"Back off Gus!"

"He did that on purpose!" shouted Gus.

"Well you threw that thing at him first!" Tommy shouted back.

"Both of you stop shouting, all you're doing is scaring Robotboy." said Lola pointing to the trembling robot.

Tommy sighed.

"Sorry Ro. You didn't do it on purpose right?"

Robotboy shook his head.

Tommy smirked.

"There, see Gus?"

Gus just pouted.

"Fine whatever."

Suddenly Robotboy let out an ear-piercing scream, causing the trio to cover their ears, then he took cover in the same shrubs Gus crawled out. Everyone just stared for a few seconds unsure of how to react.

"Seriously dude that robot of yours has a screw loose." commented Gus.

"Shut up, Gus!" snapped Tommy as he walked up to the shrubs.

"What's wrong Ro?" he asked.

Robotboy poked his head out and shakily pointed at the sky. Everyone looked up but only saw what looked like a cargo plane.

"You gotta be kidding me?" cried Gus in disbelief. "It's an aeroplane dude! It's not like a monster's gonna jump out or something!"

Suddenly a huge monster-like creature jumped out with a parachute.

"well I'd be darned." said Gus.

"What's going on?" asked Tommy.

Tommy jumped when Robotboy clutched to him shaking like a leaf.

"OK I take it that thing doesn't want to play frisbee with us." said Lola nervously.

Finally the monster like creature dropped down in front of them. It looked like a cross between a bear and a squid.

"Cool!" said Gus.

"That thing is NOT cool!"cried Lola slapping Gus on the head.

"Go away!" shouted Tommy.

Suddenly the monster grabbed Robotboy causing him to scream but Tommy held on.

"LET HIM GO!" shouted Tommy.

"Oh no!" cried Lola.

The monster tried to pull Robotboy out of Tommy's grip, Robotboy looked utterly terrified.

"Don't worry Ro!" said Tommy. "No matter what happens I won't let that monster take you!"

The monster then lifted them up, and tried to shake Tommy off but to no avail so the monster just decided to take them both.

"No let them go!" cried Lola.

The monster ignored Lola and flew off with his Jet-pack.

"Tommy! Robotboy! Gus what do we do?" asked Lola desperately.

"What are you asking me for?" asked Gus.

"I have no idea." said Lola slapping her forehead.

To Be Continued...

**Sorry for the shortness. This chapter was a tricky one. **


	5. Escape From Kazi Island

**I do not own Robotboy**

At Kazi Land, Tommy sat in a dungeon cradling a terrified robot. The monster had locked them in the dungeon while he went to get Kamikazi.

"Don't worry pal, I won't let them hurt you." soothed Tommy petting the little robot on the head. Robotboy just stared at Tommy with scared looking eyes.

"Hey. we'll find a way to escape, I promise." said Tommy gently. He looked around the dungeon but could only see stone walls.

Suddenly the door opened and Kamikazi came in, Constantine followed close behind.

"What did that stupid clone bring the kid for!" he asked, quite annoyed.

Constantine shrugged.

Robotboy clutched to Tommy.

"Alright, hand over that robot." Kamikazi demanded.

Tommy stood up and put a protective arm in front of Robotboy.

"No way." he said flatly.

Kamikazi didn't expect this.

"Don't play games with me child!" he shouted. "Give me Robotboy!"

"No! I won't!" Tommy shouted back.

Now Kamikazi was really peeved.

"If you won't give me Robotboy I'll have to take him by force!" he shouted. "Constantine fetch the clone!"

Robotboy was now trembling again.

"What do you want with a timid robot anyway?" asked Tommy.

"Nothing that a little reprogramming can't fix" said Kamikazi.

Tommy was shocked.

"YOU MONSTER!" he shouted kicking Kamikazi in the shin.

"OWWW!" Kamikazi shouted and started hopping about holding his throbbing leg.

Tommy grabbed Robotboy's hand.

"Now's our chance, hurry!" He ran out of the dungeon with Robotboy.

"They're getting away!" shouted Kamikazi still hopping on one leg.

Tommy and Robotboy made it outside, but they forgot they were on an island and all they could see was the ocean.

"Oh man now what?" cried Tommy not seeing anyway out of this. Then he felt Robotboy grab his hand.

"What the...?"

Robotboy hoisted Tommy onto his back and flames appeared under his feet like mini rockets giving Robotboy the ability to fly.

"Yikes!" cried Tommy. "Wow Robotboy you can fly?"

Robotboy looked at Tommy and smiled. Then suddenly they both notice an army of clones fly towards them.

"Oh man not good." said Tommy. "Robotboy we need to try and outrun...erm I mean outfly them!"

Robotboy flew faster. So fast Tommy nearly lost his grip, but the clones soon caught up and tried firing ray guns at Robotboy.

"Watch out Robotboy!" cried Tommy.

Robotboy dodged all of them and flew a little faster. Tommy looked behind him only to see the clones still in pursuit and there was no place to try and hide. That's when Tommy got an idea.

"Robotboy are you waterproof?" he asked.

Robotboy gave a small nod.

"OK then into the water!" cried Tommy.

Robotboy looked at Tommy as if he had gone mad.

"Trust me on this Ro!" said Tommy urgently.

Robotboy nodded and dove into the ocean. The clones looked surprised by this at first, but then dove under after them but the sea water was very murky here, and it was hard to see anything. While the clones bumped into each other trying to locate their targets. Robotboy flew out of the ocean with Tommy still on his back and flew off before anyone noticed them.

"I can't believe that worked." said Tommy slightly surprised. "Way to go Robotboy!"

Robotboy smiled.

After a while they made it back home.

"Wow that was awesome!" cried Tommy as they landed on the pavement. "What a thrill! I almost hope that Kamikazi guy tries that again!...almost."

Tommy turned to Robotboy.

"You were very brave you know."

Robotboy smiled and appeared to be blushing.

"Tommy!" cried a voice which turned out to be Lola with Gus not far behind.

"Oh hey Lola!" called Tommy.

Lola rushed over and gave Tommy a tight hug.

"Are you OK?" asked Lola. "You're totally soaked!"

"I'm fine." said Tommy.

"Dude how did you escape?" asked Gus.

Tommy told them both the story of their escape.

"He sent some more of those monsters after us, but we gave them the slip right Ro?" he finished.

Robotboy nodded.

"Wow amazing!" said Lola.

Tommy nodded.

"Yeah we should head inside before someone sees Robotboy."

They all went into the house, and into Tommy's room.

"Well we should be safe for now." said Tommy.

Gus went up to Robotboy.

"So did you teach that Kami-nut not to mess with ya?" he asked. Robotboy only held onto Tommy.

"Oh come oooon!" cried Gus.

"He's still nervous Gus just give him time." said Tommy.

"Whatever Tommy." said Gus.

Tommy petted Robotboy.

"It'll be OK Ro." he said.

Robotboy looked at Tommy.

"Tooooommy..."

Everyone including Tommy stepped back in shock.

"Woah! Did he just talk?" cried Lola.

"Yeah...I think he did." said Tommy. "Way to go Robotboy!"

Robotboy smiled and happily pointed at Tommy.

"Tommy!"

Tommy laughed blushing slightly.

"Yep that's me."

Lola smiled and walked up.

That's so cute! Hey Robotboy can you say my name?"

Robotboy hid behind Tommy.

"Hehe guess not." said Lola.

That evening Tommy was sitting on his bed with Robotboy, teaching him new words.

"OK Ro do you know what this is?" he asked showing Robotboy his baseball.

"B...b...ball" said Robotboy.

"Yeah, that's right." praised Tommy.

Robotboy took the ball.

"Throw!" he said throwing the baseball at one of Tommy's robots on the table making it fall on the floor.

Tommy laughed.

"Yeah that's right you throw them. But not in the house OK. If you break a window mum won't be too happy with me."

Robotboy smiled.

"No throw in house." he said as if making a mental note to himself.

Tommy laughed again.

"That's right Ro. You're a fast learner."

Robotboy giggled.

Tommy smiled.

"You know, you don't have to be scared of Gus and Lola Ro. Their my friends and they want to be your friends too."

Robotboy looked at Tommy.

"Frrieeends?"

Tommy nodded.

"Yeah a friend is someone you like and hang out with. Friends are people you can trust."

Robotboy smiled.

"We friends?"

"Yep." said Tommy. "We are friends Ro."

Robotboy looked really happy.

Then Tommy heard footsteps coming towards his room.

"I need to deactivate you now Ro." He said. "Goodnight."

Tommy pressed the button on his watch just as Deb came in.

"You ready for bed Tommy?" she asked.

"Yep." said Tommy getting under the covers.

"OK I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight." said Deb blowing Tommy a kiss then closing the door.

Tommy lied down, and pulled the now deactivated Robotboy closer to him.

"Goodnight Robotboy...I love you." he said before falling asleep.

To Be Continued...

**Awwwww gotta love the fluffiness between those two. Though it's strictly brotherly fluff. Yeah as you have most likely noticed there are major changes in this chapter Kamikazi doesn't strike back right away. So the next chapter will be a totally new chapter not seen in the original story. This will make it longer and less rushed. :D **


	6. LOST

**Next Chapter! **

**I do not own Robotboy.**

It was Monday morning. Tommy entered the school doors, went down the hallway and into his classroom.

"Hi Lola." said Tommy as he sat at his desk next to her.

"Hi Tommy." greeted Lola.

Suddenly Tommy's backpack, which he put on the floor next to his feet opened up and Robotboy's head popped out.

"Tommy!" he chimed merrily.

Tommy gently pushes Robotboy back into the backpack.

"Robotboy, I told you before, you have to stay in the backpack." he whispered firmly.

"You brought Robotboy?" asked Lola confused.

Tommy shrugged.

"I didn't think it'd be safe to leave him at home with that Kamikazi guy on the prowl."

Lola nodded.

"Good point. "

At lunchtime Tommy, Lola and Gus went to a quiet area outside.

"OK, you can come out now Ro." said Tommy opening his backpack. Robotboy jumped out and stretched.

"I bet you're glad to be out of there huh?" said Lola smiling.

Robotboy looked at her for a few seconds, then at Tommy.

"Friend?" he asked pointing at Lola.

Tommy nodded.

"Yep that's right Ro."

Robotboy smiled and walked up to Lola and shook her hand.

"Hello." he greeted.

Lola smiled too, happy to see Robotboy wasn't so nervous around her anymore.

"Hello Robotboy." she greeted back.

"...And don't forget about Gus." said Tommy only to discover that Gus wasn't here.

"Hey where'd he go?" asked Tommy.

He looked around, then spotted Gus being pushed into a huge garbage can by Kurt and his henchmen. The three snickered and went on their way.

"Ohhh brother." said Tommy trying to contain his laughter. "Come on Lola we better fish him out. We'll be right back Ro, stay here"

"Ewww!" cried Lola, but followed Tommy anyway, leaving Robotboy on his own.

A lone butterfly fluttered over. Robotboy stared at it in awe.

"Ohhhhhh..."

The butterfly fluttered closer and landed on Robotboy's head, probably thinking it was a huge flower. Robotboy giggled and tried to hold the butterfly but it flew off. Robotboy wanted to play with it some more so he followed it, not realising he was wondering away from the trio.

"Did you really have to pull me in too Gus?" asked Tommy, flicking a banana peel out of his blonde hair.

"Hey the more the merrier." said Gus.

"Hey guys where's Robotboy?" asked Lola when they made it back to where Robotboy previously stood.

"Relax Lola he's right..." Tommy began, only to notice that Robotboy was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh my gosh! Where _is_ Robotboy?" He cried searching frantically.

…

Robotboy was now on the other side of the school yard, still trying to catch the butterfly. Luckily all the kids seemed to be too busy playing to notice him.

"Come back want play." he said to the butterfly. The butterfly then flew over the school fence. Robotboy sighed sadly, that's when he realised he was all alone.

"Tommy?" he whimpered. "Toooommy?"

…

Tommy looked everywhere starting to get really panicky.

"Oh man, where could he have gone?" he cried. "I told him to stay here! Why did he run off?"

"Tommy calm down." said Lola. "He can't of gone too far, we'll find him."

Tommy nodded.

"Right, we'll split up. Lola look inside the school. Gus and I will look outside."

Tommy looked behind him only to see that Gus was now fast asleep with a jumbo bag of potato chips over his eyes. Tommy sighed as he picked up his backpack, it looked like he was on his own.

…

Robotboy nervously walked around the playground trying to find Tommy while at the same time tried to stay out of everyone's sight not wanting a stranger to find him.

"Tommy..." he whimpered. He was getting very scared. He didn't like being all alone. Then Robotboy came across a stray cat that somehow got into the school yard. The cat looked up at Robotboy.

"Meow."

"ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!"

Robotboy shot of like a rocket away from the cat scaring the startled animal away. Robotboy flew behind a dumpster at the end of the school. He hid under some old newspapers, hugged his legs and squeezed his eyes shut shaking violently.

"Tooooommy!"

…

Tommy was looking all over the school yard, taking care to leave no stone unturned. He looked in the sports area, The lunch area and even the kindergarten playground, but as of yet Tommy has had no luck finding his missing friend.

"Robotboy where are you?" he cried.

Eventually Tommy sat down on a wall starting to feel very frantic.

_Wh...what if I never find him? What if I never see him again? What if Kamicrazy found him and is reprograming him right now?_

Tears began welling up in Tommy's eyes at those thoughts.

"Robotboy!"

Suddenly Tommy heard a small whimper nearby, he got up and walked towards the dumpster, where the sound came from and looked around hopefully.

"Robotboy?..."

"Tommy?"

Tommy felt relief wash over him when he heard the familiar voice and Robotboy's head poked out from the other side of the dumpster.

"Robotboy!" cried Tommy.

"Tommy!"

Robotboy ran right into Tommy's arms shaking like a leaf. Tommy hugged back extremely relieved to find Robotboy unharmed. Tommy then broke the hug and looked into Robotboy's eyes.

"Robotboy I told you to wait back there! don't ever wonder off like that again! You scared me!" He scolded. "What if something happened to you? How do you think I'd have felt?"

Robotboy looked down feeling very ashamed.

"I sorry Tommy." he whimpered. " Robotboy scared too."

Tommy's face softened when he saw just how shaky Robotboy was after his ordeal. Not being able to find Tommy must've scared him as much as it did Tommy. Finding it impossible to stay mad at the little robot, Tommy pulled Robotboy into his arms again.

"It's OK Ro." he said gently. "I'm just so glad you're safe."

Robotboy wrapped his arms around Tommy still shaking. They stayed like this for a whole minute before finally parting.

"Come on let's find Lola and Gus. They're very worried about you." said Tommy.

_Well Lola is anyway._

Robotboy nodded.

"OK."

Robotboy climbed into Tommy's backpack and Tommy headed back.

"Tommy did you find Robotboy?" Lola asked with concern after Tommy found her.

"Yes, he's in my backpack." said Tommy.

"Oh thank goodness."

Robotboy slowly poked his head out, Lola smiled and petted him.

"Hey Robotboy, you gave us quite a scare."

"I sorry." said Robotboy quietly before retreating back into the backpack.

"Yo what'd I miss?" asked Gus apparently finished with his nap. That's when the bell rang, signalling the end of lunchtime.

"We'll tell you later." said Tommy as they headed inside.

To Be Continued...

**That's that chapter done a totally original one too. This of course didn't happen in the original story. It was something I just had to add. ^ ^**


	7. The Second Attempt

**I do not own Robotboy**

The rest of the week went pretty much without incident. Though ever since he got lost, Robotboy wouldn't let Tommy leave his sight. Tommy tried to assure Robotboy many times that he will be back, but Robotboy kept insisting on being with Tommy even if he'll be deactivated, he just wanted piece of mind. So Tommy always had to resort to taking Robotboy with him everywhere he went which only gave his brother one more reason to torment him.

On Friday evening, Prof. Moshimo called to check on Robotboy's progress and was pleasantly surprised to see that he was already talking. He didn't expect that to happen for a little while yet.

The next morning, Tommy was eating some breakfast cereal when Donnie snuck up behind him and pushed his head into the bowl. Donnie held it there and watched his brother struggle for about three seconds before letting go. Tommy coughed, then glared at Donnie.

"You trying to kill me?"

"Get used to it pipsqueak because our folks have gone out for the day and won't be back until well past your bedtime." sneered Donnie. "That means you're all mine."

Tommy sighed, that's just great, just when he thought he could maybe have a chill-out day at home this terrible piece of news reared it's ugly head. Then there was a knock at the door. Tommy got up and answered it to see Lola and Gus.

"Hi Tommy how's it going?" asked Lola.

"Apart from nearly drowning in my cereal bowl pretty good." said Tommy.

Gus snickered which earned him a punch from Lola.

The trio went upstairs to Tommy's room.

"So how's Robotboy?" asked Lola.

"Pretty good." answered Tommy activating him.

Robotboy smiled and waved.

"Hi Tommy. Hehe why all wet?"

Tommy laughed slightly.

"Nothing for you to worry about Ro. Hey guys could you watch him while I wash up, then we'll go to the movies or something. Apparently my brother is suppose to be in charge today.

"OK sounds good." said Lola.

Robotboy attempted to follow Tommy.

"Robotboy, stay with Lola and Gus." said Tommy trying not to sound too harsh, couldn't he have some breathing room from this clingy robot for five minutes?

"But..." Robotboy began but Tommy cut him off.

"Ro, I _promise_ I'll be right back."

Robotboy sighed sadly.

"OK."

Tommy went down the hall and into the bathroom, he then washed his face in the washbasin. Suddenly something smashed through the wall making Tommy fall over.

"What the?"

It was the same clone from Sunday.

Lola, Gus and Robotboy had heard the noise too.

"What in the world was that?" cried Lola.

Robotboy flew out of the room, as fast as a bullet.

"Tommy!"

"Come on, let's go!" Lola told Gus.

"Err, actually I think I'll stay here." he said.

"No, you're not!" demanded Lola dragging Gus along.

Robotboy flew into the bathroom but all he could see was the huge hole in the wall. Tommy was nowhere to be found.

"Tommy?...Tommy?"

Robotboy called and called but no answer came.

Lola rushed in with Gus.

"Robotboy, what happened?" she cried.

Robotboy turned to Lola, looking really frantic.

"Tommy!"

Lola was now as frantic as Robotboy was, if not more.

"Wh...where is he?"

Gus looked around the bathroom.

"Well, not in here that's for sure."

Then Gus stepped on something.

"Hello, what's this?"

Gus picked up what appeared to be a card with a letter K on it.

"It must've been Kamikazi!" cried Lola. "He kidnapped Tommy to get to Robotboy!"

Robotboy whimpered loudly.

"Tooooommmmy!"

"No sweat dude, you can just go and beat the guy senseless." said Gus.

Robotboy shook in fear.

"Robotboy scared."

"You call yourself a fighting robot?" asked Gus angrily. "You're nothing but a coward!"

Lola punched Gus in the arm.

"Gus don't be horrid!" she shouted.

"I'm only telling the truth Lola." protested Gus.

"No want be robot! Want be real boy!" cried Robotboy.

Gus looked like he was gonna burst into laughter, but a death glare from Lola made him think twice.

"That's nice Robotboy, but Tommy's in trouble right now and you're the only one who can save him!"

Robotboy shook violently.

"O...OK"

Robotboy took off out of the hole.

"Hey what about us?" called Gus but Robotboy was already long gone.

...

At Kazi Land, Kamikazi was watching Robotboy on the giant screen.

"Ha ha ha he's taken the bait, I must admit I got worried there."

Behind him was the clone holding on to Tommy.

"You better not hurt Robotboy Kamikazi!" he shouted.

"Ha why would I harm someone who's gonna be my slave?" asked Kamikazi evilly. "Clone take our "guest" somewhere where he can't be a bother."

The clone nodded and carried Tommy off.

"You won't get away with this!" yelled Tommy.

Kamikazi smirked.

"Oh but I already have."

**Cripes! Tommy has been kidnapped by the villainous Dr Kamikazi! Will Robotboy be able to swallow his fear and save his friend? Find out next time!**


End file.
